Just Another Day
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Abby goes round to see Tony, when he isn't answering her calls or texts. When she gets there she finds Tony. What will happen? Just a quick Tony/Abby friendship story.


The stench of vomit and alcohol filled Abby's senses and she had to fight against the urge to be sick. She was taking slow cautious steps, around Tony's apartment, breathing quietly, wondering what she might find. She thought back to how she had got here.

_It had begun when Abby had called Tony after work, to talk to him. He had said he would take her for a meal, as he had missed her birthday and he had promised to make it up to her. She remembered that so she called him. She had rung him about 20 times and text him about 15 times. _

_After she had called him for the 5__th__ time she got worried and wondered if he was hurt or anything like that, as he wasn't answering his calls or texts, and he always usually did._

_She had thought about the things that could have happened to him and she was immediately up of her sofa, and running to find her shoes. She had found one shoe, but the other had gone missing, just her luck._

_As she had grabbed her other flat shoes, she had one thing on her scared and worried mind; Tony. She ran out of her apartment, sliding her shoes on and running to her car. She had jumped in and started the engine, just as she had shut the door._

_Abby put her foot right down, going so fast; everything out of the car window was a blur to her. She knew she shouldn't worry, but she was Abby, and worrying was her job. As she drove her heart was pounding in her chest, wanting to see Tony._

_A few minutes later she had arrived at Tony's apartment, slamming on the brakes and scampering out her car, to his door. She had ran faster than before and had knocked on Tony's door over and over, shouting his name._

_She looked at the mat below her feet and quickly remembered he left a key under it, as he had once locked himself out of his apartment, and he didn't want it to happen again. She had struggled getting the key in the lock, as she was in panic mode._

_When the lock opened, she threw open the door and ran in. She could smell something and it smelt bad._

"_Tony?" She had asked, afraid._

She was taking quicker steps now as she reached his bedroom. She hoped he was in bed fast asleep, and was disappointed when she had saw an empty room. She turned and was about to leave when she almost tripped over a bottle of whiskey, and she saw it was empty.

She looked up and made a dash for the bathroom. The smell was getting worse, as she got closer to the door. She pushed the white door open slowly, and her hand flew to her mouth, as she gasped in shock.

Tony lay on the cold floor, with his eyes closed and some sick next to him. Abby instantly ran to him, covering her nose with her sleeve as she did so. The smell of the sick made her want to be sick too.

"Tony!" She shouted in panic.

She kneeled by him, nearly kneeling in the sick, but moved away from it quickly. She shook him gently hoping he would open his eyes and smile at her with his 1,000 watt smile, but he didn't.

"Tony? Can you hear me?" She asked trying to calm down.

With no response her shaking hand reached down, looking for a pulse at his neck. She found one and sighed in relief. It was a slow and steady beat, and was happy he was alive.

She then held her head over his mouth and nose, and couldn't hear anything. She looked at his chest, and she saw his chest wasn't moving. She didn't know what to do, apart from call 911, so she grabbed her cell and dialled the number. After a few seconds, the person on the other line spoke.

"Washington emergency services. Will you be requiring hospital, police, or fire brigade?" The operator asked.

"Hospital," Abby said.

"Washington general hospital, please state your emergency," The woman spoke.

"My friend is unconscious. He's been drinking and I think he passed out," She said panicking, looking at Tony's unmoving form.

Abby gave them Tony's address then continued talking.

"Is your friend male or female?" The woman asked.

"Male," She replied.

"Is he breathing?" The woman asked.

"N-no he's not breathing," She replied.

"He may have choked on his own vomit," The woman said.

Abby looked at Tony and realised that's why the sick was on the floor.

"You need to clear his airway. So tilt his head to the side and wipe any obstructions out," The woman said.

Abby did as the woman said and tilted his head to the side, gently. She then opened his mouth and with her finger cleared his mouth. She felt sick as the smell of vomit got worse, and she realised there were over a thousand germs on her hands. She checked if he was breathing again, still nothing.

"Okay I've done it and he still isn't breathing," Abby said.

"Are you trained in first aid?" The woman asked.

"No," Abby replied.

"You need to do rescue breathing. So tilt his head back, pinch his nose shut, seal your mouth over his and breathe out. Do you think you can do that?" The woman asked.

"Y-yes, I think so," She stuttered.

"Okay, good luck," The woman said.

Abby hung up and was snapped back to see Tony. His lips were blue now, and his skin was taking on a greyish colour. She had remembered what the woman said and bent down. She opened Tony's mouth tilting his head back and pinched his nose shut gently. Her mouth hovered over his and the smell of vomit, made her gag.

She couldn't do this, but if she didn't Tony could die. Abby closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before leaning down and breathing air in to Tony's starved lungs. His chest rose and fell, as Abby watched it closely. She leant down again and carried on. It had been only minutes, until the paramedics were next to her, and Tony was breathing again.

"Miss, you have saved this man's life," A paramedic smiled.

Abby smiled as Tony was loaded on to a stretcher and she walked with them, holding Tony's hand.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thanks to my amazing friend for helping me with this story. Please review :D**


End file.
